The present invention relates generally to the lighting field, and, more particularly, to creating illumination that broadly distributes light using multiple beam and radial beam collimation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighting system that broadly distributes illumination.
It is another object of the present invention to distribute illumination through the use of multiple beam and radial beam collimation (derived from quasi point source lamps).
It is a further object of the present invention to distribute illumination using the integrity of architectural structures for the optical alignment and structural support of the collimation devices, reflectors and refractors that are incorporated in the system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide lighting which directly projects and distributes light broadly onto adjacent surfaces.
It is still a further object of the invention to use at least a portion of the architectural surfaces (walls and ceiling) as part of the luminaire reflecting surfaces.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a lighting system in which the architectural structure, (walls and ceiling) become part of the luminare alignment in that they hold the components (reflectors and refractors) in a location remote from the light source.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished in the following manners, among others.
A light assembly includes a radial beam projector for being positioned in the vicinity of a ceiling of a room and spaced from at least some of the walls thereof. There may be at least two reflectors or refractors on or adjacent to the walls or ceiling of the room, each for receiving a separate light beam from the projector in at least two spaced locations and reflecting or refracting light into desired patterns to provide light for such room. The radial beam projector may project at least two light beams, one toward each reflector or refractor. There is also a light assembly which includes a circular reflector or refractor element on or adjacent to the walls or ceiling of such room for receiving a radial light beam from the projector and reflecting or refracting light into desired patterns to provide light for such room.
The means by which the foregoing objects and features of invention are achieved are pointed out in the claims forming the concluding portion of the specification. The invention, both as to its organization and manner of operation, may be further understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with the following drawings.